Diner Kiss
by Evil Upons
Summary: Flippy and Splendid had discovered this nice looking resturant that was added in town!


~DINER KISS~

By: Evil Upons

Flippy x Splendid

It was a lovely and beautiful day at happy tree town. The birds chirping, the sky is blue, the temperature was just right for children to go out to the playground sliding down slides. It was the loveliest day today.

While at it, we have Flippy here and today he will tell you all why he is in the best mood.

Flippy's P.O.V

Thanks for the introduction narrator. Anyways, I just can't wait for today. I have been planning for this date for my boyfriend Splendid. A new restaurant has been built in recently and I really want to check it out. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom and started to shower. I had Splendid in my mind while showering thinking about him. Does he really want to check this restaurant out..? I mean.. I really want to spend time with him and make him happy. I'll do whatever it takes to make that hero surprised and get things he wants.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting my army jacket on and beret. I made sure I looked nice before I started heading to the door, walking out to my jeep. I went inside my jeep and started to drive down to where I needed to meet Splendid at.

Splendid's P.O.V

I'm sitting here at the edge it my acorn shaped house waiting for my man. He has been telling me about this restaurant that was added in the town here recently and I want to check it out as a date. I wonder.. Did Flippy forget about me..? I hope he's picking me up.. I know he said he said he will but I had a feeling he forgot.

I suddenly got startled when I heard a jeep honking down. Oh! He didn't forget about me! Well, I freaked out over nothing. I float down from my home to Flippy's jeep and got in. I buckled in my seatbelt and he drove off.

"Hey cutie." I said in a flirty tone. He smiled and held my hand while driving.

"Hey yourself." He said in the same tone. I giggled and looked out the window. Oh Flippy.. you always spoil me don't you? That's what I love about him.. I was in thought thinking about Flippy. He's just so handsome, strong, a true warrior, I mean.. Flippy deserves all the love and support of what he had been through back in Vietnam.

I suddenly got startled when Flippy said "Let's go. Were here."

"Were here already?!" My eyes widened and got out of the jeep. I looked at the restaurant in awe.

The restaurant was so 1960s theme. It was red with blue tint in it and when you walk in, the waitress wore 60s dresses. The floors were checkered like patterns and there was an ice cream bar. The music had 60s genre. This... this is amazing! I hurried to the booth table as Flippy chuckled and followed me.

"You like it here, do you?" He asked. Yes.. I do love it. This is one of the perfect restaurants I ever been in. It's clean, classy, stunning.. Its so beautiful!

"Yes I love it! This is so beautiful!" I chuckled."

Flippy's P.O.V

"Yes I love it! This is so beautiful!" Splendid chuckled. Beautiful? More like he is.. that soft nice blue fur he has and that mask on his face that stands out on those soft cheeks. While he was talking about how this restaurant is stunning, I couldn't help staring at his lips. Those lips.. so soft and beautiful.

"Like.. the tables are magnificent! Don't you beli-" I suddenly cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I closed my eyes as I felt pair of arms wrapped around my neck. The kiss had melted as I relaxed in it.

I let out a small moan when Splendid slipped his tongue in my mouth and I rubbed his sides. We pressed to each other close and I started to explore his mouth.

"F-Flippy.." I heard him moaned in the kiss. I hugged him close as our ears perked up.

"Gentlemen, may I help you?" We heard the waitress. We both quickly pulled away and our cheeks are red.

"U-um.. sorry. Uh.. tea please?" I asked. She nodded and walked off. Has she been watching us?

I could see Splendid's cheeks all flustered from earlier. I chuckled and hugged him close.

"Why did you do that..? People can watch us you know.." He couldn't helped to blush more. I kissed his cheek.

"Just to mess around. You kept talking non stop about this restaurant.." I teased him and chuckled.

"Oh your so mean.. but I love you. The kissing was great.." He said in a flirt tone. Oh Splendid.. you and your tone of flirty voice.

We got our tea and started looking through the menu of what we wanted. I guess this restaurant isn't this bad after all!

End

Aa sorry I have not updated in a long time.. I have been busy getting ready to go to college and I had a lot of stuff to do. But I hope you all enjoy this lovely story and I might keep on track writing! Once again, Flippy and Splendid belongs to Mondo Media.


End file.
